


Crimson Sun, Meet White Moon

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: A summary of my headcanons on how Cyrus met Cynthia, and their relationship through DPPT.





	Crimson Sun, Meet White Moon

She was in his class in the 6th grade. He’d noticed her immediately, how her name meant **White Moon** yet her personality was more like **sunshine**. Everyone was drawn to her warmth, her light. She made the day that much better, for everyone. Even the boy who always watched, but never spoke.

It was surprise to everyone when they became friends later in the year. What did she see in this quiet, nobody, kid?

She saw him after school, when he sat behind the building with the Murkrows and accepted their gifts of shiny mechanical parts.

She saw him training his Sneasel, his brother, to be stronger. She saw him beat her Gible the same day.

She saw him when he took her up to a hill near her hometown of Celestic and recited the names of the constellations, a hushed awe accompanying each name and story.

And when they left to start their Pokemon journey that summer, she saw him beat gym leader after gym leader, and watched his eyes light up as they compared their strategies for each one.

Cyrus Akagi, the **Crimson Sun**, he’d told her, that’s what his name meant.

**The sun and the moon, together at last.**

* * *

She was his roommate in college, and he was the more grateful for it.

Long talks into the night about everything and nothing, the powers of the universe, and how they fit in, were common. They were a force to be reckoned with when they battled together, and no one dared try to break them apart.

He was fascinated with the old legends she’d inherited, and she was ever-enraptured by the way his nimble fingers assembled the most complex of machinery. A common thought in her head was why he chose business, instead of a different field of study.

It all made sense when he stayed up until 3AM with her, and told her about his plans for sustainable energy, a company called Galactic, that would turn the world on it’s head.

* * *

She was there when it opened. When Galactic Energy became a reality. The young woman on her way to becoming Champion was beside the newly acclaimed Cyrus Akagi as he spoke to everyone who came, a smile spread across his face. She knew he was looking for a few people in general, but hoped he hadn’t gotten his hopes up.

** He had.**

That night, she held him as his emotions poured out, as he wondered how his parents could still hate him so. But that night he was reminded of who didn’t. He proposed to her, and his moon accepted. His parents, seemingly, _forgotten._

* * *

So it surprised her when she saw her fiancé up on Mt. Coronet, trying to become god. Trying to overthrow Arceus. He’d never forgotten, but he was now trying to make a world where he could be with his love, without having to love her at all. She’d never forget the look of apathy on his face as Giratina dragged him down, and the cry of despair that escaped her. No second thoughts were had as she followed him down. It was only because of the children that she left.

**The sun and the moon, broken apart.**

* * *

He was missing for a month or so, that’s what he knew. When he’d been thrown back into Sinnoh by the bored worm, he collapsed in Celestic. It was familiar. It was more home than the place that should have been. That’s where she found him, after her grandmother took him in.

She’d never forget that moment of relief. He was alive. Beaten and a bit skinnier, but alive. They married the month after, tired of waiting. And she gave birth to their baby boy in the December of the same year, a day before New Year’s eve.

**The sun and the moon, together at last.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through my sappy headcanons! I hope you enjoyed them at least somewhat. (( and yes, i have plans for a fic about their son, don't worry. )) :D


End file.
